


Wishes Answered By You

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Thanksgiving, spoilers for 4x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Or, Kara opens a door.





	Wishes Answered By You

Kara’s ears are still ringing.

They aren’t damaged, of course, nothing eventful happened between the debate and her walk to her apartment.

But every time she tries to clear her mind, she gets distracted- hearing Lockwood’s voice. How he was so easily able to win, even though she went in with so much confidence and hope that she could represent Catco as James would have, be someone they would be proud of.

Apparently, however, that hope wasn’t good enough, and Lockwood was her verbal Kryptonite, able to take her out with his own twisted view of history and natural skill at making her feel stupid.

She couldn’t bring herself to think of what would have happened if she’d debated him for even longer than she had. Then, perhaps, she wouldn’t even be taken seriously as a written reporter. Nobody would respect Kara Danvers, after all the hard work she’d put in to even earn that from the harshest of critics.

But Ben Lockwood was no Snapper Carr, and she was certain he wasn’t secretly rooting for her. She was only glad that he couldn’t fire her, and that she probably wouldn’t be debating him again- otherwise she might give him a real piece of her mind.

Maybe, even, wearing a cape this time.

However, she has to push all of that out of her mind, and return to the reality of the debate’s aftermath- Thanksgiving afternoon, in her apartment.

Eliza, J’onn, Alex, Lena, and even Nia are all present around her table, doing their parts to help get dinner ready. Eliza is heckling Alex about not using real cranberries, in favor of buying the canned cranberry sauce- to which Alex protests, saying she couldn’t have done any better.

“Well, it does look easier to digest.” Kara says, staring down at it in its solid form, standing upright in the bowl Alex dumped it into. She raises her head slightly, addressing the others.

“I’m still feeling queasy from hearing the audience cheer for Lockwood.”

There. She got it out in the open.

She feels sick, even thinking about how a person like him spends his Thanksgiving. Is he, right now, sitting around his own table with whatever family he has, stating he’s thankful for personal victories against people who- as Kara’s learning herself- don’t really know what they’re talking about? Did he go home, feeling that much more proud of himself, taking down someone with almost no preparation time, instead of someone who could’ve addressed him with at least a marginally better chance of victory? Is he even thinking about her, or is this insignificant to him, because he’s done it so much?

Kara remembers him, of course, though didn’t connect his face with a name until right then. She recalls seeing him at the alien dive bar, talking to- or, more accurately, talking at- a young alien woman. He hadn’t answered her question about karaoke- which was already pretty rude- but, also… even then, he seemed hostile towards aliens, being shocked that she was protecting one when she didn’t look like one herself. He’d called her an Earth traitor, something that he’d probably find ironic if he knew the truth- and didn’t already want her dead at that revelation. But she had warned him, back then. He could have changed.

Apparently, though, in that seven months since they’d last met, he’d only gotten even more extreme, to the point that he was going on television and practically daring others to disagree with him.

“Look, don’t beat yourself up, okay?” Alex tells her.

“Yeah, that wasn’t even supposed to be you up there.” Lena adds.

Kara wants to respond, but someone’s knocking on her apartment door- and, willing to be distracted from what’s already distracting her, she goes to open it.

For a moment, she almost thinks it’s Ben Lockwood, up close and personal, but thankfully, only Brainy is there instead. He spins around, just like he did when he saw her mind-prison apartment, and presents her with flowers.

“These are for you!” he says, before adopting a shy expression, saying in a quieter voice, “But you already knew that.”

“It’s okay, Brainy, these are lovely.” Kara answers.

“I knew you did not ask me to bring them for you.” He says. “But I was once told to always show up not empty-handed.”

Kara takes the flowers, leaving him empty-handed anyway, and as her mood is already lifting, assesses his outfit. He’s wearing a caramel-colored jacket, over a plaid button-down shirt with a necktie- not a bad look, for the first formal outfit she’s seen him put together. There’s a messenger bag hanging from his right shoulder, and while that would be somewhat unusual for anyone else, it’s not really that surprising from him, so she can excuse it.

“Sounds like your mother raised you right.” Kara says. Although she’s smiling, his expression once she speaks makes her regret it- he seems to freeze up, not meeting her eyes as his voice becomes more somber.

“No, she most definitely… did _not_.” He answers.

Kara, immediately, pulls him in, her arm around his shoulders, as the others now seem to be watching them. Alex, Lena, and J’onn look happy to see him, though Nia’s looking slightly confused and she has no idea what Eliza’s thinking.

“Sorry.” She whispers, giving his shoulder an extra squeeze, before removing her arm from him and raising her voice again. “Anyway, I’m so glad you could make it!”

He gives her a tentative smile, and she’s satisfied.

“You didn’t have any trouble finding me, or anything?”

“No.” he says. “Your address- Hope Street, especially- was quite easy to remember.”

“Yeah, it was a little bit on the nose.” Kara answers. “Not subtle. But it just… kinda spoke to me.”

“As your legacy spoke to me.” He says, taking slow steps into her apartment, looking around him as he captures everything about it.

“So, what does it feel like?” she asks, nudging him once he’s been silent for a few minutes. “Seeing it in real life.”

“Certainly much better than seeing you in a coma.” He states. “Very cozy. Is it decorated like this all the time?”

“No, only today.” Kara says. She looks down at the flowers he’s given her, as he keeps taking everything in. “Where should I put these?”

“Anywhere.” Brainy says nonchalantly. “They’re not real.”

She doesn’t have time to think of what that says about him, or how he thinks of her- so she only nods.

“Alright then.” She answers. “Well, you just put your bag down, and relax a little bit, okay? Dinner is almost ready. Once Eliza calls everyone to sit down, you can be next to me.”

Brainy smiles at her.

“I would quite like that.”

(Later, once everyone says what they’re thankful for, Brainy’s hand settles over hers for a second, as he names his- friends who were willing to take him in, first, even though he doesn’t elaborate. A job- and, even though it’s far from home for him, he still has one that he tells the table he’d be lost without.

And when he says _family_ , Kara knows he’s looking at her, and wants to know more than ever about where he came from.

But that can wait. There’s dinner to be had, and Kara doesn’t feel sick anymore.)


End file.
